The Empath
by nantasyland
Summary: Story set in Season 3, immediately after Episode 10, "Queen of Hearts." Uther commands Arthur to find the sorcerer, Dragoon the Great, to be brought back to Camelot for execution. Uther vents his rage and disappointment on Arthur. Arthur, hiding his love for Gwen, and unable to find the sorcerer, unleashes his anger and frustration on Merlin. Merlin quits, destiny be damned.
1. Chapter 1

The Empath

Chapter 1

Arthur and Gwen look yearningly at each other in the hallway outside Arthur's chambers near the interior stained glass windows. "It will be safer for you if we continue to pretend to be enchanted," Arthur tells her.

He holds her gaze, and they lean toward each other, only to step back hastily at the sound of footsteps approaching in the corridor. Arthur turns around the pillar as Gwen walks away with her basket on her hip.

Arthur slips around the corner in the opposite direction, coming upon the guard whose footsteps he'd heard. "You are needed in the council chambers, my Lord," the guard tells Arthur.

Arthur nods at the guard and heads down the hall to the stairs. He can hear his father's shouting even before he reaches the bottom of the steps. Uther is furious that this Dragoon escaped the flames. That sorcerer had enchanted his son to think he was in love with a serving girl. And had the temerity to insult him when captured and brought before him.

"How dare he call me a tyrant?" Uther fumes to himself. "Arthur, you let him get away!" He shouts when Arthur crosses the threshold. "How could he have escaped?"

Uther is pacing in front of the chairs lined up in the front of the room. While not as large or imposing as the formal throne room, the pillars down the sides of the room focus attention to the front. Courtiers, knights and other members of the court stand mutely in attendance, all other business forgotten as Uther rails about the sorcerer.

Arthur quickly strides the length of the room to stand before his father, to try to placate him. "He ran through the crowd into the castle, and we couldn't catch him."

"He was a doddery old man! You're telling me that he was able to outrun you and your men?" Uther is still shouting. Then, more calmly, he says, "your servant was the last person to see him, wasn't he? He ran right past him. Why didn't he stop the old man?"

"I don't know. When I saw him at the moment, he seemed rather disoriented – no doubt from spending the day in the tavern." Arthur thins his lips and frowns.

"He should be spending the day in the stocks. See to it."

"Yes, Father. I certainly will." Arthur promises.

"And, find that sorcerer! Find him and bring him back to justice. He will burn for his crimes."

xXx

Merlin's blue tunic is covered in horse dung after mucking out the stables when he enters Gaius's chambers. He stops at a table near the door and pours himself some water. Taking a sip, he asks Gaius "Arthur seem to think I spent the day in the tavern. I don't suppose you . . . uh . . . you know where he got that idea?"

"I really can't imagine," Gaius laughs at him, taking note of Merlin's disheveled appearance. And smell. "Oh, and Merlin. You might want to take a bath." Merlin sniffs his agreement, smiles ruefully, and turns to go up to his own bedchamber.

"MERLIN!" Arthur bellows from the hallway before he enters Gaius's chambers. "Have you finished in the stables?"

Merlin jumps, startled. "Yes. Just as you asked."

"Good. Guards!" Arthur says to the two guards who had accompanied him to the physician's rooms. "Take Merlin to the stocks." Turning to Merlin he says, "And you will stand there until you can explain why you let the sorcerer pass without apprehending him."

"What? Y . . .you can't mean that," stammers Merlin. "He was just too fast for me."

"He was a doddery old man, you idiot!" Arthur shouts. The two guards grab Merlin's arms and march him out of the room. Merlin looks back at Gaius with alarm in his eyes.

xXx

Merlin is still standing in the market square, hands and head locked in the stocks, watching as Arthur's frustration grows when he conducts a house-to-house search looking for the sorcerer. He questions every one he sees in the lower town. No one knows anything, although many recall seeing the old man set the pyre alight before running headlong through the throng and into the citadel. Merlin watches as Arthur and his men interrogate townspeople. They are eager to return to their homes, and few pay any attention to Merlin. He's grateful for that, at least.

He watches Arthur warily as the prince steps over to stand in front of Merlin. "Where did he go, Merlin?" Arthur snaps out.

"I don't know. He just ran down the hall," Merlin whines.

Arthur's hand delivers a stinging slap to Merlin's left cheek. "You must have seen. You were right there!" Arthur turns on his heel, and stalks off back to the gate in the castle wall, the tension in his shoulders radiating his anger and frustration.

xXx

Later that evening, Uther, Arthur and Morgana are having supper at the long table in the council chambers. A servant leans in to pour Uther a goblet of wine, as he takes another piece of bread.

"So, Arthur, has the sorcerer been caught yet?" Morgana asks.

She's enjoying his discomfort. She knows that the old man that Arthur had captured and brought to Uther as the sorcerer is innocent of any crime. She had planted the poultice in Arthur's bed, not to enchant, but to condemn Gwen as an enchantress. She knew how Uther would react at the hint of sorcery and took advantage of this to try to rid herself of Gwen and the vision she had of Gwen's crowning as Arthur's queen.

But her plan failed when this old man was caught red-handed planting another poultice in Arthur's bed. He claimed to be a sorcerer bent on causing embarrassment to the kingdom. Uther had commanded Gwen's release and condemned the old man to die on the pyre in her place. The old man's escape from the flames infuriated Uther. And now Arthur is bearing the brunt of his anger. She can only sit back and enjoy the moment.

"No. I'm still searching for him in the town," Arthur admits. "No one seems to know who he is. He came from nowhere."

"He certainly had a lot to say to you when he was brought into the council room after Arthur caught him in his bedchamber." Morgana laughs as she picks up her goblet. "What did he call you, Uther? 'A stupid arrogant old tyrant'?" She takes a drink, watching Uther's reaction over the rim.

Uther looks angrily at her. "He was clearly a deranged, bitter old man."

She laughs again. "And what was that about you mistreating your servants? Arthur, the look on your face was priceless."

"I do not mistreat my servants," Arthur growls.

"If you say so," Morgana says smoothly.

"Yes," Uther answers grimly. "But let us not forget that he confessed to using magic and setting an enchantment on Arthur to cause harm to the kingdom. He deserves to burn for his insults."

"Yes, clearly. If Arthur can capture him."

Arthur glowers at her.

xXx

It is full dark by the time Merlin is released from the stocks. He stops by the pump intending to wash his face and hands before heading back to Gaius's room. A guard stops him and tells him that the prince wants to see him. He goes to Arthur's rooms, still in the tunic from earlier in the day, covered with dirt from the stables and the splatters of rotten fruit and vegetables that had hit him while standing in the stocks. He is dirty and tired and hungry.

When he opens the doors to Arthur's rooms, Merlin pauses at the entrance as Arthur looks up from the documents he is reading at his desk.

"You still haven't learned to knock, have you?" Arthur says.

"I was told you wanted to see me." Merlin stands just inside the room, hands at his side, looking at Arthur without expression.

"Merlin, I've been thinking . . ." Arthur starts.

"You'd better be careful with that," Merlin interjects. "Don't want to harm yourself."

Arthur frowns at him. "Thinking about what that sorcerer said to me in the council chambers. You don't think I mistreat my servants, do you?"

"Arthur, you treat the dogs better than me."

"Well, they at least follow my commands and do as I say."

"They're dogs, _Sire_," Merlin lets the sarcasm show. "Did you summon me here to ask this?"

Arthur huffs impatiently. "Are you ready to explain how the sorcerer escaped? Why didn't you stop him?"

"I didn't know who he was. I told you, he ran right past me."

"And why didn't you know? Where were you while all this was going on?" Arthur bites out his words crossly. "Oh, right. You were in the tavern."

"No, I wasn't."

"Then where were you?" Arthur continues his questions as he stands abruptly, pushing the chair back. "Did you have permission to take the day off?"

"Erm, no. But I had done all my chores."

"That's no excuse. You obviously don't have enough to do, if you can take off when you please. I'll make sure you're kept too busy to spend your days at the tavern." Arthur walks toward Merlin as he speaks. When he reaches him, he gives Merlin a hard shove, with a command, "Go."

Merlin stumbles backwards a few steps before regaining his balance, and fights the urge to shove back. "Yes, Sire."

Merlin leaves the room and heads to Gaius's chambers. He opens the door, and walks over to the bucket of water and pours some on a cloth that he uses to clean his face and hands. Gaius hands him a bowl of stew from the cauldron over the cook-fire for his dinner. Merlin sits at the table to eat, watching one of Niniane's pigeons hop excitedly at the other end. Merlin cannot even smile at her antics. Gaius sits across from him.

"Well, it is your own fault, Merlin," Gaius says reasonably. "You were the one who decided to invent a sorcerer for Arthur to find planting a poultice."

"Yeah, but . . ."

"So how can you blame Uther for trying to find him again. You, well, he confessed to using magic, enchanting Arthur – and insulted the King. He's not going to let that go easily."

"But it's so pointless! Arthur is angry because of his father's rage, and his fear that Gwen was almost executed." Merlin says. "How can I convince him that he'll never find that sorcerer?" He pauses. "He's taking it out on me," he admits. "It's not like Arthur to be cruel."

"He'll calm down, I'm sure."


	2. Chapter 2

The Empath

Chapter 2

The next day, after a long fruitless search of the western section of the lower town, Arthur returns to his chambers, Merlin trailing behind. Arthur removes his sword belt and angrily tosses it onto the table and he storms into the room. "Remove my chainmail," Arthur snaps at Merlin.

Merlin steps up behind Arthur, who is standing near the fireplace, and starts to unbuckle Arthur's armor. Merlin opens his mouth to speak. At that moment, Uther stalks in, crossing the room to confront Arthur. "What have you learned about the sorcerer?" Uther demands, looming over Arthur.

"Nothing, father," Arthur confesses. "No one seems to know anything about him, or even to have seen him before or since."

"You're obviously asking the wrong questions."

"It's like he was created the other day, and then vanished into thin air."

"That's impossible!" Uther shouts. "He must be somewhere. Finding him is your responsibility, Arthur. Do not fail me." Uther is so angry that he grabs Arthur and shakes him hard.

Merlin steps forward around Arthur, ready to intervene. As Uther turns on his heel to leave the room, he shoves Merlin aside. "You! You let him get away. You should burn in his place." Merlin loses his balance and falls backward onto the floor, fear at Uther's words reflected on his face. Uther strides out of the room.

Merlin is shaken by Uther's violence toward his son. He scrambles to his feet to face Arthur. He asks Arthur, "do you really think the sorcerer is still in Camelot?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"I would think he'd be long gone by now, considering he was almost burned at the stake."

"You may have a point, Merlin."

Merlin looks surprised at that comment. "Well, I can make one sometimes," he grins, hoping to lighten Arthur's mood. "And my other point is that I don't think you will find him – not unless he wants to be found."

"Maybe we have to catch him unawares. We need to seek him out in the outlying towns and villages, where he won't expect us to look." Arthur says decisively.

"Are you sure that's going to make a difference, Arthur?" Merlin asks. "And what will you do if you find him? A powerful sorcerer cannot be constrained. He'd always escape."

"Nonsense, we won't allow it."

"Remember Anhora? He appeared in Camelot, and was able to come and go at will." Merlin reminds Arthur.

"Don't be an idiot, Merlin. Gather supplies and prepare to leave at first light tomorrow. I will command a small party of knights."

xXx

Arthur, the knights and Merlin have been searching for several days for the sorcerer with no success. Everyone is on edge. One of the knights kills a rabbit. After skinning it with his pocketknife, Merlin fetches water and gathers some roots and mushrooms to complete their meal. He is kneeling by the fire, tending the stew in the camp cook pot. The knights are scattered around the campsite, sitting glumly as they clean their weapons.

Arthur walks toward the fire, to stand behind Merlin, a a pace or two back.

"Hurry up with that, Merlin. I'm starving!" Arthur complains to Merlin's back, poking him with a stick.

"What?" Merlin teeters a bit and turns his head to look at Arthur. "Do you think I'm a magician who can cook the stew with a snap of his fingers?" Merlin shoots back. "_Well, I am actually_," he thinks to himself with in inward smirk. He looks back to the fire and adds another piece of wood. "You can stand to wait for a meal, you certainly aren't really starving."

"Merlin!" Arthur says menacingly, as he starts to take another step forward, raising his arm, ready to cuff Merlin about the ear. Merlin senses the movement, blinks his eyes to hide the flash of gold as he flicks his wrist as if to wave smoke away from his face. Arthur's feet slip out from under him as he slides suddenly on a patch of mud, and he sits down hard on his backside in the mud. The knights look up started and laugh at him sitting in the mud. Arthur's face is murderous as he glares at Merlin.

"What?" Merlin says as he rises from the fire to help Arthur to his feet, his face the image of innocence and concern. "Supper's ready."

xXx

Arthur, the knights and Merlin return to Camelot late in the afternoon the next day. Arthur dismounts from Llamri, tossing Merlin the reins, "take care of her, and the others." He motions the knights to follow him. They do so, handing Merlin the reins of their horses. Merlin smiles at Tyr Seward, the stable master's son, when he approaches to help him. The two turn to lead the horses to the stables.

As he walks away, Arthur says over his shoulder to Merlin, "when you're done with the horses, come to my chambers. I have some things I need you to do." Grim faced, he strides off up the steps into the castle, with the knights trailing behind. He has to report to his father on the outcome of their trip to locate the sorcerer. He is dreading his father's wrath at their lack of success.

Arthur walks down the length of the throne room through the milling courtiers with trepidation. The knights who had accompanied him on the search for the sorcerer follow respectfully behind. As he nears the throne where the King sits, the crowd parts to leave him standing alone in the center. Geoffrey of Monmouth abruptly concludes his remarks in deference to Arthur, bows, and moves off to the side, to take his seat at a small table strewn with papers.

Uther is furious when Arthur relates the events of his journey to the entire court. "What do you mean, you failed?"

"I'm sorry, father. We were unable to find any trace of the sorcerer. No one we spoke to had ever heard of him or seen anyone like him."

"I am disappointed in you, Arthur."

xXx

Arthur returns to his chambers, fuming and feeling humiliated. Merlin is there, laying out Arthur's dinner on the table, waiting for him. He's lit the candles in the room as the light begins to fade. A freshly lit fire burns in the grate.

"What did you want me to do?" Merlin asks, looking up when Arthur enters the room.

"Do you really need to ask, you idiot?" Arthur sneers, walking toward Merlin. "I would think that by now you would be able to anticipate my needs."

"I took care of the horses, as you asked. You told me to come here because you had some things you wanted me to do." Merlin says. "I still need to complete my regular chores now that we're back in Camelot. Please just tell me what you want."

"You can't do anything right, can you?" Arthur hits Merlin across the face, hard enough to knock him to the floor.

Merlin reins in his magic, which is triggered by his own anger, and gets slowly to his feet. He cannot react to Arthur's blow without consequence. But it is unlike Arthur to lash out at him in anger in this way. He's hit Merlin before, but never with this unrestrained violent rage.

"Arthur," Merlin starts, following Arthur who has turned his back and is stalking away. He reaches out his hand to touch Arthur's arm. "Please."

Arthur shrugs off Merlin's hand roughly. He turns around to look at his servant, and putting his hands on Merlin's chest, gives him a sudden shove toward the door. Merlin falls back and lands hard on his bottom. Before he can regain his feet and get up, Arthur kicks him in the ribs.

"Go. Just go," Arthur shouts. "I don't need you."

"All right. I'm going." Merlin scuttles back to the door and stands. "I'm done, Arthur. You can sort out your destiny without me." Merlin shouts back and storms out of Arthur's room, slamming the door behind him.

Arthur dashes over to the door, wrenching it open again. He steps into the corridor and yells at Merlin's back, "fine. Go! And don't come back!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Empath

Chapter 3

When Merlin doesn't show up the next morning Arthur summons another servant to fetch his breakfast and assist him in donning his chainmail and armor. He has a full day of training scheduled. On his way out of the citadel to the practice field, he stops at Gaius's chambers to find Merlin. And to find out why he shirked his responsibilities.

"I'm here to see Merlin," he says to Gaius.

"I'm sorry, Sire. But he's not here."

"What do you mean? Where is he?"

"He's gone out. He left early this morning to collect the herbs that I needed for medicinal potions. I thought you had given him the day off when he said that he was done with you yesterday." Gaius explains, clearly puzzled.

Arthur sniffs in annoyance. "When he returns, tell him it's time for him to get back to work."

"Yes, Sire. Of course."

Arthur stalks out of Gaius's chambers, muttering under his breath about his lazy, ungrateful servant. He goes down the steps to the courtyard and heads over to the training grounds. The young squires are being tested to demonstrate their progress.

He has his eye on the Orkney twins*, Gareth and Gaheris, in particular. The two boys had made great strides in their combat abilities since they started in Camelot training as squires about a year ago. Their father, King Lothian, had negotiated their stay in Camelot as squires, and Uther had agreed to the terms.

Arthur vaguely recalls mention of some matter of a theft of King Lothian's dagger, but doesn't know the details; he thinks the twins were involved somehow. He was so embarrassed by his own inexplicable infatuation with Lady Vivian that he was reluctant to ask any questions about what happened during that time. In any event, King Lothian seemed satisfied at the outcome, and the two young men became squires to the knights. But Sir Leon had expressed some serious reservations about their honesty and trustworthiness, without divulging any details. Today's tests were intended to demonstrate agility and endurance. Only time and service to Camelot would enable them to demonstrate their loyalty and honesty.

When he arrives at the training area beneath the ramparts, he calls to Leon to spar with him to demonstrate mace skills for the squires. Aurelius brings over a shield and mace for Arthur. The other squires all gather around to watch as Leon and Arthur circle each other, holding the handle of the mace at the ready. Then without warning, Arthur slings the mace at Leon forcing him back. Arthur moves in aggressively, furiously, slamming his mace against Leon's shield. Leon lifts his arm to swing his mace back at Arthur, but Arthur is faster, bringing his weapon around to snag Leon's and rip it from his hands.

Leon holds his arms out in surrender, saying, "I yield, Sire."

Arthur stills his hand, looking at Leon in surprise at his own ferocity.

"Are you all right, Arthur?" Leon asks quietly.

Arthur shakes his head. "Sorry," he says to Leon. "Pair off," he calls out to the squires. Let's see what you can do."

Arthur paces along the length of the field, watching as the young men battle each other, demonstrating their skills with the mace. He notes that young Gareth is imitating Arthur's aggressive moves in his sparring with Aurelius. The other young squire manages to hold his own, until Gareth trips him, and uses Aurelius's stumble to slam him in the back with his mace. Arthur frowns at Gareth's devious move to win the match.

xXx

"Merlin, Arthur was here looking for you earlier." Gaius says when Merlin returns with the basket of herbs he'd collected.

"Yeah, so?" Merlin snaps as he dumps the contents of the basket on the worktable. He rummages through it, sorting the various stalks, stems and flowers. "I have to go back out for some mushrooms," he says.

Gaius walks up to the workbench, and places his hand on Merlin's arm to stop his angry movements. "The mushrooms can wait." Gaius pauses. "What's going on?"

"I'm done with him. I can't do it any more." Merlin is still angry. "He knocked me down and shouted at me to leave. So I left."

"When are you going to stop this? You have to go back to work for him."

"No. I don't." Merlin fumes.

"What about your 'destiny'?" Gaius raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Destiny be damned! I've had it." Merlin storms out of the room.

"Merlin, where are you going?" Gaius calls out after him.

"Nowhere," Merlin shouts back, running down the steps.

xXx

Gwen looks around the corridor nervously, then knocks on the door to Arthur's chambers. "Come," she hears, and pushes the door open. She slips into the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Arthur looks up from the papers he'd been reading, surprised to see her. He is happy for a moment, "Guinevere! You must be careful. What if someone had seen you?"

"I was careful. I don't think anyone did."

"It's good to see you." He stands up to walk over to her, and takes her in his arms, inhaling the scent of her hair as he rests his chin on her head.

"Arthur, I need to talk to you," she says.

"Hmm?" He hums, unwilling to let her go.

She leans back a bit to look up at him. "Arthur, why are you still looking for the sorcerer?"

"He escaped the flames once. He has to pay with his life for using magic in Camelot."

"But he didn't. Well, not here, anyway." Gwen says.

"What do you mean?"

"We both know that we weren't enchanted. He just told your father that."

"Why was he here, then?"

"I don't know. But he saved my life," Gwen says quietly. "That pyre was meant for me. Don't you think it strange that he appeared out of nowhere, claiming that he enchanted the both of us? We know there was no magic used." She pauses. "I will always be grateful to him."

Arthur looks at her, and all his anger drains away. "You're right, Guinevere. Of course, you're right."

"Please don't seek him out."

xXx

When Merlin doesn't show up again the next morning, Arthur calls in one of his guards. "Find my servant, and bring him here immediately."

"Yes, Sire." The guard walks quickly down the hall to go to the physician's chambers where he knows that Merlin lives.

Merlin stands at the workbench in Gaius's chambers, grinding comfrey with the mortar and pestle for a healing poultice, when the guard appears in the doorway. Merlin looks over at him, annoyed by the interruption. "What do you want?" he snaps.

"The Prince has commanded your presence immediately," the guard intones.

"I'm busy, he can just do without it for now, can't he?"

"Sorry. You're to come with me now." The guard steps into the room, grabs Merlin's arm. He twists Merlin's arm behind his back, and marches him out of the room.

"Hey!" Merlin yells as he struggles, merely making the guard tighten his grip and bend Merlin's arm up even more. He propels Merlin along before him all the way to Arthur's chambers, the young man struggling and resisting with every step.

At Arthur's door the guard standing outside knocks and opens it at Arthur's call to enter. The first guard keeps a firm grip on Merlin, forcing him to step forward into the room toward the table where Arthur is sitting. "Sire," he says needlessly, "I've found your manservant."

"Arthur! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Merlin shouts, earning himself an immediate clout across the face by the other guard who had followed the other two men through the doorway.

"You'll learn to address the Prince properly," he snarls at Merlin, who tries to kick out at him.

"Merlin," Arthur says. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere," Merlin answers.

Arthur snorts. "Nowhere. Didn't Gaius give you my message?"

"Yeah. But you had told me not to come back. So I haven't." He pants from his efforts to twist his body to force the guard to release his arm. The guard easily resists and tightens his grip. Merlin grunts in pain, glaring at Arthur. "What do you want?" His tone is sharp, angry.

"Show some respect!" The other guard hits him again, harder.

"No. Stop." Arthur says involuntarily, quietly to the guards. They regard him with confusion, not sure who he meant.

"Sire?" one says.

Merlin keeps struggling, stomping on the foot of the guard holding him. The guard hoists Merlin's arm higher, hauling him up onto his toes.

"Let him go," Arthur commands, with a wave of his hand. The two guards look at each other. When the first guard releases Merlin's arm, Merlin shoots him an angry glare, turns on his heel and runs from the room, cradling his shoulder.

"Merlin! Wait!" Arthur shouts at Merlin's retreating back. "Please. I'm sorry," he whispers after Merlin had left the room.

"My lord?" one of the guards says.

"Leave me," Arthur commands, making a dismissive gesture to the guards. After they depart, quietly closing the door behind them, Arthur sits for several long moments, leaning his elbows on the table staring at nothing.

Merlin hears Arthur's shout for him to wait as he leaves the room, and ignores it. But when his magic hears Arthur's anguished whisper "please. I'm sorry," he pauses mid-stride. He shakes his head and groans inwardly to himself, "_no, Arthur. I can't anymore_." Then he squares his shoulders and continues on his way.

* * *

*A/N: See "The Squires' Revenge by Nantasyland for the back-story of the Orkney twins.


	4. Chapter 4

The Empath

Chapter 4

Arthur is dining with his father and Morgana at the long table in the council room. He sits to Uther's right, across from Morgana. One of the kitchen servants presents a platter to the king to make his selections for his meal. After the meat is served to Uther, the servant turns to Arthur. Another servant leans in to pour wine in his goblet.

"Arthur," Uther says, "where is your manservant?"

"He's not here," Arthur mutters.

"Well, I can see that," Uther says impatiently.

"Are you still mistreating your servants?" Morgana snickers. "Is that why he ran away?"

"I don't . . . ." Arthur gulps. "He didn't run away."

"He knows the punishment for that if he does," Uther adds. "He's felt its sting before."

"He didn't run away," Arthur repeats, puzzled by his father's comment.

"Well, where is he, then?"

"He just quit," Arthur snaps. "And then I may have told him never to come back," he mumbles, looking down at the table. He hears Morgana's triumphant snort of laughter.

"If he's not working for you, then we'll have to find other work to occupy his time. And we have to find you a new manservant. This is most inconvenient, Arthur," Uther declares.

Uther picks up his goblet, and takes a long drink of his wine. "Have you found any information about the sorcerer yet?" he asks Arthur, looking at him over the rim of the goblet.

"No, father. I really don't think we'll ever find him if he doesn't want to be found."

Morgana carefully cuts a small piece of meat on her plate, then looks up at Arthur, saying slyly, "why is it that you can't seem to find him, Arthur?"

Arthur looks at her, flushing a bit with embarrassment at her needling.

"Expand your search to the outlying villages, Arthur. Perhaps even speak to the Druids," Uther orders. "Someone must have some knowledge of his whereabouts."

"Yes, father," Arthur says reluctantly. "I'll take a few knights with me after the jousting exercises." He pushes his chair back from the table, and stands. "If I may be excused?"

Arthur stalks out of the room, angry with himself that he had agreed to resume his search for the sorcerer, even though he had promised Guinevere that he wouldn't seek him out. He walks the length of the corridor, and slowly climbs the stairs to reach his chambers. He opens the door to the cold and dark rooms. He wants Merlin back.

xXx

Some days later, Gaheris of Orkney, one of the squires, is helping Arthur suit up in his armor in one of the temporary tents near the lists to prepare for jousting exercises. "Where is your servant, my Lord?" he asks as he buckles the gorget around Arthur's neck.

"He's not here," Arthur snaps.

"Did he run away again?" Gaheris follows up on his earlier question. Arthur looks at him sharply. Gaheris adds, "well, one of the knights said that he hadn't been seen with you in a few days. And he's run before."

"I don't think it's any of your concern, Gaheris."

"No, Sire." Gaheris hands Arthur his helmet. Arthur steps out of the tent, his thoughts drift to Merlin and their last encounter. Although the guards had forcibly dragged Merlin to Arthur's chambers, Merlin had run before Arthur had a chance to talk to him. And he has been avoiding Arthur since.

He shakes his head to clear it of his thoughts. He needs to focus on the task at hand. He is jousting against Sir Leon first as a demonstration for the squires. "_Leon won't let me win this time_," Arthur says to himself as he mounts his horse.

Arthur trots his horse up to the end of the field, holding his lance steady. He is riding into the bright sun, and is forced to squint. He sees the flag lift, and spurs his horse to a gallop down the field. Leon is racing toward him lance held straight out. As their horses approach and face each other across the barrier, Leon's lance strikes Arthur's chest, hard, and Arthur is thrown from his horse, hitting his head on one of the rocks edging the course. He lies still, bleeding, unconscious.

xXx

Merlin is working in the stables again. While Arthur is galloping down the list on his horse toward Leon, Merlin is standing in a stall, brushing down one of the horses, talking soothingly to the animal. Suddenly Merlin cries out and doubles over with a sharp pain, as if he had been hit in the chest, hard. "_No! Arthur_!" races through his mind. He drops the brushes to hold his ribcage.

At his sudden cry, Tyr Seward, the stablehand, looks up from the bench where he sits nearby mending tack, and says, "Merlin, what is it?"

"Arthur. I must go." Despite the searing pain in his chest, Merlin runs out of the stables over to the jousting lists, holding his hand over his ribs, bent over.

"Arthur!" he shouts, tears welling in his eyes as he nears the prince lying still on the ground, Sir Leon kneeling by his side. Merlin cries, gasping for breath from his painful run to the lists from the stables, "get him to Gaius's chambers. Please. Hurry!" Several knights rush over to lift Arthur and carry him into the castle, Merlin hurrying behind them.

Merlin races ahead to open the door for the men carrying Arthur. The chambers are empty. Arthur is placed on the patient bed in the physician's rooms, as a servant is sent scurrying to find Gaius. The knights and Sir Leon leave the room, although Leon sits on the floor to wait, just outside the door, his head in his hands.

Merlin places his ear on Arthurs' chest to listen and is relieved that he hears a steady heartbeat, but Arthur is unconscious, lifeless. Merlin removes Arthur's armor, and his red quilted under jacket, the better to see his injuries. Arthur is bleeding from his head where it struck the rock, and there is a reddening bruise on his ribs. Merlin touches the bruise, and Arthur moans. He cries, "Arthur, wake up!"

Merlin touches Arthur's head where it is bleeding heavily, and feels the injury. He starts to panic at all the blood and the feel of the injury on Arthur's head. His skull feels spongy and soft under the skin and hair. As he reaches with his other hand to take Arthur's wrist to check his pulse, he sobs "not Arthur, oh gods, no, please take me instead."

He doesn't notice when his eyes turn gold and his magic is released and flows through his hands into Arthur. He starts to tremble and shudder, his body jerking as he falls to his knees next to the cot, his hands still touching Arthur.

When Gaius arrives at his chambers, Leon tells him of the accident. Rushing through the door, he takes in the scene in a glance. Merlin is convulsing beside the cot where Arthur is lying. He is sobbing uncontrollably, "please take me, take me instead." Sparing barely a glance for Arthur who appears to be bleeding from an injury to his head, but lying quietly under Merlin's hands, Gaius kneels by Merlin to see how he could help him. Merlin's eyes are wide open, a steady glowing gold. A final violent tremor grips Merlin's body and he collapses to the floor, his hands falling from Arthur. His body stills as Gaius watches in horror.

Arthur stirs and opens his eyes. "Gaius," he murmurs. "What happened?"

Gaius moves from the floor to sit on a stool near Arthur's bed. "You were injured, Sire, in a fall from your horse while jousting."

"I remember being struck in the chest, and falling."

"Let me look at your injuries. Try to lie still; this may hurt." Gaius examines Arthur's head and sees the gash that was responsible for the heavy bleeding, but the skull feels solid and intact underneath the injury to his skin. He looks for other broken bones or injuries, and finds a large bruise on Arthur's chest where the lance struck him. He is relieved to see that Arthur's ribs do not appear to be broken.

"You're very lucky, Sire. You'll be all right. I'll clean up the gash on your head, and give you something for the pain." Gaius stands and retrieves a small vial from the cupboard.

"Where's Leon? Make sure he knows I'm okay. He'll be worried." Arthur says. He drinks the potion that Gaius hands him, and lays back. He quickly falls asleep as Gaius is washing and cleaning his head wound.

Gaius calls to Leon, tells him that Arthur is all right, and asks him to help him lift Merlin from the floor to Gaius's bed behind the screen. Leon easily lifts the slender young man and places him on the cot.

"What happened to him?" Leon asks, relieved that Arthur is well, but curious about Merlin. He had been upset, but seemed fine just moments ago.

"He must have fainted," Gaius says. Leon nods, and leaves the room.

Gaius sits and examines Merlin. The injuries that he had expected to see on Arthur, but didn't find, he discovers on Merlin. Although there is no gash on his head that would bleed as Arthur's had, Merlin's skull feels soft and broken like it had been crushed by a heavy blow in the same spot. There is no bruise on his chest, but one of his ribs is broken in the same location where Arthur's chest had been injured from the blow off Leon's lance. Merlin has taken on himself all of Arthur's internal injuries.

"Merlin, what have you done?" Gaius whispers. Merlin cannot answer; he is still.


	5. Chapter 5

The Empath

Chapter 5

When Arthur wakes again, it is late at night and quiet, the room candlelit. Gaius is reading in his chair nearby and senses Arthur's movements. He rises to go sit on the stool beside Arthur. "How do you feel, Sire?"

"Like I was run over by a cart," Arthur answers, "and then kicked in the head by the horse."

Gaius smiles. "You'll make a full recovery, I'm glad to say. Your father was here earlier, I promised to let him know when you awakened." Gaius gets up from the stool and walks quickly to the door. "I'll be right back. Rest here." He leaves the room.

Arthur tries to sit up. Although he feels a little dizzy, he manages to sit and look around the room. It's quiet. The only sound is the crackling of the logs in the cook-fire at the side of the room. He looks around, at the various items in the room. He's been in Gaius's chambers many times, but he's never really looked at the room's contents. He sees books and papers scattered around, as well as the tools of Gaius's trade to make his potions and cures.

He sees the dark hair of someone lying on the cot behind the screen. "_I thought Merlin's room was up the steps,_" he thinks. He's hungry he realizes when he smells the broth that is bubbling over the cook-fire. He tries to stand to go over and help himself, but sits back down on the cot when he's overcome by a wave of dizziness. "Merlin!" he shouts. "Wake up! I need you!" Merlin groans and stirs on his cot, trying to move, trying to respond.

At that moment, Uther bursts into the room, slamming the door open, with Gaius following several steps behind. He rushes over to Arthur and sits on the stool nearby, gripping Arthur's shoulder. "Thank you, physician. You've saved my son's life."

Gaius nods to his King, and says to Arthur, "lie back, Sire. I'll give you something for your pain. You need your sleep to recover."

"I'm hungry. Let me have something to eat first," Arthur demands. Gaius fills a bowl with some broth and hands it to Uther to help his son eat. Uther sits in the stool near Arthur's bed, and spoons the soup for Arthur. Gaius is surprised to see the tenderness with which Uther treats Arthur. Uther is a hard man, not given to show kindness to anyone. Except Arthur. He's seen it before, but only on a few rare occurrences, how Uther truly loves his son.

xXx

Several days pass and Arthur has fully recovered; he's back in his own rooms, sprawled on a chair that had been moved near the window, reading in the sunlight pouring in. "Enter," he calls in response to the knock on the door.

Gaius enters the room, crossing to stand in front of Arthur's desk nearby. He is uncertain about why Arthur had summoned him. "How are you feeling, Sire? Is everything all right?"

"Where is Merlin?" Arthur demands. "Is he off sulking somewhere? At the tavern?"

"No Sire!" Gaius looks indignant.

"Well, then. Where is he?"

"He's unwell," Gaius responds uneasily, looking down at his feet. His voice is even, not betraying the worry that underlies his words. Merlin is still unconscious, not recovering from the injuries he had taken upon himself to save Arthur. "He needs time."

"So, he's still here, then? He didn't run away." Arthur's voice shows his relief. "What's wrong with him?"

"Ah, he was injured, Sire, in a fall." Gaius doesn't know how to explain what happened to Merlin; he doesn't really understand it himself. But he couldn't tell Arthur, in any event. "He is still unconscious."

"He'll recover, won't he?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." Gaius admits. "Is there anything else, Sire?"

At Arthur's headshake, Gaius turns and leaves Arthur's chambers.

xXx

Later that day, Arthur is in the council room, standing in front of his father. Uther is insisting that Arthur start his search for the sorcerer again now that he's recovered from his jousting accident.

"No, father. I don't think we'll ever find him," Arthur says. "I'm not going to continue to search. It's fruitless." He recalls what Guinevere had said about the sorcerer, and realizes that he really doesn't want to find the man who saved her life. If he did manage to bring him to Camelot, he would be executed. He couldn't allow that; it wouldn't be just. The old man did nothing but take responsibility for something that didn't actually happen – and almost was burned at the stake for it. Arthur knows there was no enchantment.

Arthur turns away from his father, ignoring Uther's voice calling him back. He goes straight to Gaius's chambers after the meeting. "I want to see Merlin," he says to Gaius as he strides purposefully into the room.

"Sire, you cannot. He is still not well." Gaius tries to block him from coming further into the room. "He needs time to recover."

"I don't care. I need to talk to him. I want him to come back." Arthur brushes Gaius aside. "Where is he?" He advances further into the room, and sees a dark head lying on the cot behind the screen. "Merlin!" he calls as he rounds the screen.

He stops short when he sees Merlin is unmoving on the cot breathing shallowly, a bandage wrapped around his head to hold a poultice in place. Arthur is shocked at Merlin's condition. He's too pale, too thin, too still. "Gaius, how long has he been like this?"

"Since the day of your jousting accident, Sire," Gaius answers.

"That long?" Arthur is stunned. "What happened?"

Not waiting for a reply, Arthur sits on the stool at Merlin's left side. He reaches out with his right hand to smooth back Merlin's hair, and then rests his hand on Merlin's forehead. His skin feels cold and moist to his touch. "Merlin," he says. "You idiot! How can you be so clumsy?"

Merlin stirs, and takes a shuddering breath. "Arthur," he murmurs.

Deep within him, Merlin's magic responds, stirs, and sends out tiny tendrils of healing to uncurl and spread throughout his body, to heal him, so he can come back to Arthur. To his Destiny.

END


	6. Chapter 6

The Empath

Epilogue

Merlin's injuries healed with time and rest and magic. Arthur steadfastly refused to resume the search for the old sorcerer, and eventually Uther gave up demanding his capture and execution.

Although no one ever learned that Morgana set up the circumstances by which Gwen was accused of sorcery, all now know of Morgana's treachery. Her involvement in the attack on Camelot and claim of the crown with her revelation of her parentage took all but Merlin and Gaius by surprise. The depth of her hatred and cruelty unhinged Uther. After her defeat, Arthur had to step in and assume power as regent for his father.

The weakness of the crown as a result of Uther's condition, Arthur's youth and inexperience, followed by the devastation wrought by the Dorocha throughout the kingdom before Lancelot's sacrifice to end it, have led to new turmoil and unrest, particularly near the Northern Borders. "_Or so Agravaine says_," Merlin thinks to himself. He's not so sure.

This mysterious uncle appeared in Camelot shortly after Arthur's victory over Morgause's immortal army. Somehow, Agravaine had learned of Uther's infirmity, and came to help his nephew rule as regent. And to place himself at the heart of power near the crown as Arthur's closest relative. Arthur seems to rely too heavily on Agravaine's advice and counsel, in Merlin's opinion.

Merlin follows a grim-faced Arthur as he strides down the corridor from the council chambers after a lengthy meeting discussing the troubles in the North.

"Why is it always the Northern Borders?" Merlin asks.

"Hmmm?"

"Why is it always the Northern Borders?" Merlin repeats, keeping pace with Arthur. "I mean, it seems to me that whenever there's some kind of an ill-defined threat, it always seems to be from the Northern Borders. Granted, it's on the southern edge of the Perilous Lands, but I think you'd agree that an attack from that quarter is very unlikely. So. Why there? I'm just saying that it seems like a made-up excuse. You did it yourself, Arthur. Remember? That time when you wanted to compete in the jousting tournament without anyone knowing it was you? You made up some kind of bizarre magical beast that was rampaging near the Northern Borders so you could make your father and everyone believe you were away from Camelot fighting it. 'The face of a bear.' Really?"

Arthur halts his stride, and turns to look at Merlin. Merlin babbles on, despite the warning in Arthur's raised eyebrow. "So, when Lord Agravaine says there's unrest near the Northern Borders and tells you that you have to deal with it personally, I wonder. There's never really been a problem there before. So, why is it people always say the Northern Borders?"

"Are you having one of your funny feelings, Merlin?"

"What? No. Wait," Merlin stammers. "Erm . . . . Well, yes."

"I'm still going. And you are to stay here."

"But, Arthur . . . "

"Shut up, Merlin."

xXx

A/N: This adventure continues in "The Sorcerer's Slave" by Nantasyland.


End file.
